onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Momonga
Vice-Admiral Momonga (モモンガ中将, Momonga Chūjō)One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements - Page 153, Momonga's and the other Buster Call Vice Admirals' names are revealed. is a Marine officer and one of the five Vice-Admirals who lead the Buster Call on Enies Lobby. He eventually returned as the Marine representative meeting with Shichibukai member Boa Hancock near her home island of Amazon Lily,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Momonga meets with Boa Hancock. and later fought alongside the other Marines in the battle of Marineford. He is currently the officer who is in charge of the Marine Base G-1. Appearance Momonga is a man with a mohawk and a mustache. He wears the standard Marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders, much like Kizaru. Underneath, a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip or on his shoulder, and the tsuba has an eight-petaled flower design. Two years later, he is shown wearing a Marine cap. 27 years ago Momonga looked the same, except his mustache was much longer and thinner, and his mohawk was arranged in a different style, pointing forward. Personality Momonga is very serious. He is stern and deadset on completing all of his mission. As of yet, it is uncertain what type of "Justice" he follows, although it appears to be sincerely concerned on the welfare of his subordinates. Though he is sometimes easily annoyed by their incompetence, as seen when they quickly fell for Hancock's charms. He is apparently instinctive being that he figured out what would happen and a way to block the effects of Boa Hancock's Mero Mero Merrow beam in mere seconds, but even he is not completely immune to her beauty.One Piece Anime - Episode 423, Momonga's and Hancock's eyes meeting after she fainted and reawakened. Abilities and Powers As a Vice-Admiral within the Marines, Momonga has respect and abilities in both mind and body. When he waited to collect Hancock, he had killed a Sea King from the inside. Similarly, he was able to block Hancock's Devil Fruit abilities by stabbing a knife in his hand, using pain to block the lust that consumed the rest of his crew and turned them into stone. Hancock stated that it was his experience that prevented him from being affected by her power.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Momonga's abilities mentioned and shown. Momonga also leaves Hancock with a warning that even without his men he was still dangerous. Rokushiki Momonga can use Rokushiki martial arts. During the Battle of Marineford, he was seen using Soru and Geppou while attacking Monkey D. Luffy with Vice-Admiral Dalmatian, who also used Rokushiki (Soru and Shigan). Weapons Momonga carries around a katana with a flower-shaped tsuba and a brown hilt-wrapping, attached to his right hip, which may suggest that he's left-handed or ambidextrous. He seems to be a very proficient swordsman, as seen when he was able to kill a Sea King with his sword. He was seen employing swordsmanship together with his Rokushiki techniques. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Momonga can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History The Enies Lobby Incident After a Buster Call attack was ordered on Enies Lobby, Momonga and his fellow Vice-Admirals Strawberry, Yamakaji, Doberman and Onigumo were summoned suddenly by John Giant to lead the attack as they were the closest to the location. Unbeknownst to him and his fellow Marines, the order was an accident caused by the CP9 director, Spandam, accidentally pressing the Golden Den Den Mushi, "given" to him by Aokiji, while retreating from the Straw Hats and their allies. Without knowing the true reason, Momonga and his fellow Marines set the entire judiciary island on fire with their cannons. Though the Buster Call attack was able to practically destroy almost everything on the island, Momonga and his fellow Marines weren't able to annihilate a single one of the Straw Hats and their allies. Having destroyed an important World Government base and not deal any significant damage to the invaders that were causing a ruckus there, Momonga and his fellow Marines were dealt with a devastating defeat. Amazon Lily Arc Receiving orders to retrieve the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, to the compulsory Shichibukai summoning to prepare for an attack from Whitebeard should he attempt to rescue the captured Portgas D. Ace from being executed, Momonga with his men took a battleship to the Calm Belt where Hancock's home, Amazon Lily, was. Knowing the treaty the World Government had with the Kuja of the island stating that they weren't allowed within three kilometers near the island, Momonga and his men anchored in the middle of the Calm Belt and waited for Hancock. Though their presence was masked by the Seastone that lined the bottom of their battleship, they were still attacked by a Seaking that not even their guns or cannons could defeat. Fortunately, Momonga was able to slice the monster up from within and save his men. Eventually, they were able to meet with the Kuja Pirates. Tired of waiting for Hancock, Momonga demanded the Pirate Empress to come out; to which she complied alongside her sisters. Telling her that Ace would be executed in Marineford within one week, he gave her an order from the Marines to come with him since she had complied with the summons. Learning that she had simply lied about supporting the World Government during this critical moment, Momonga threatened to have her Shichibukai status revoked unless she complies. Instead of a compliance, Momonga and his men received her continued refusal and a taste of her powers. Momonga was able to guard himself from her powers by stabbing himself, his men weren't as fortunate and were turned into stone. With only himself left behind, Momonga told Hancock as she left that he'll wait for her to come with him as long he can. With a determination to not return empty handed, he told her that after two days if she doesn't comply by then, the treaty with the Kuja would be broken. Impel Down Arc After waiting diligently and fighting off another Seaking, Momonga's vigilance paid off, Boa Hancock decided to travel back with him to Mariejois. With the odd request to visit Impel Down on the way, Momonga complied as Hancock returned his crew back to normal. Having completed his mission, Momonga and his crew headed to Impel Down, not knowing that someone else was tagging along.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Momonga's wait pays off as Hancock decides to join and his crew is returned back to normal. Arriving at Impel Down some members of his crew told him that they saw the Buggy Pirates that they remembered seeing before. But because they couldn't remember what it was called he said it wasn't important and so they kept moving forward. Arriving at Impel Down the marines there saw him and his crew and let them in. As he, Boa Hancock, and Luffy (who was in her cloak) got off the boat, and they walked towards the gate. Momonga tells Hancock that because the latter is still a pirate, she will have to wear seastone handcuffs and undergo a full body-check before they go in. She said "so be it" and they enter Impel Down. Vice-Admiral Momonga and his crew (with a hidden Luffy) then arrived at Impel Down. There he met Vice Warden Hannyabal, who took him and Hancock to a lift to meet the prison warden on the fourth floor. After meeting Ace, Momonga left with Hancock, and was told by his subordinates that Kaido tried to attack Whitebeard, only to be intercepted by Shanks. They then headed for Marineford. Marineford Arc Three hours before Ace's execution, he was seen listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. He was later seen slashing cannon balls fired by the Whitebeard Pirates and preparing to fight them. Momonga was still standing alongside Doberman and other Vice Admirals when Whitebeard attacked the Marines after reaching the plaza. When Luffy managed to pass the wall and almost reached Ace, Momonga was among the Marines that stopped and nearly killed him. He hit Luffy with his sword, demonstrating a great ability in semi-aerial sword fights. In the anime,Doma fought him when he tried attacking Luffy again. He was visibly-shocked when Garp had been defeated by Luffy. When Luffy had managed to free his brother, Momonga was seen opposing Donquixote Doflamingo, who wanted to let the two of them escape in order to have more fun, while Momonga clearly wanted to stop them. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Momonga is seen standing down along with the other Marines. Two Years Later Following the two-year timeskip, Momonga is shown to be working at the Marine G-1 base, which moved from the New World to Marineford, and vice versa. Upon hearing reports that the Straw Hat Pirates (actually the impostors) have returned and are recruiting new members, he mobilizes the Marines to apprehend them before they can cause any trouble. Major Battles * Momonga vs. Boa Hancock * Momonga and Dalmatian vs. Monkey D. Luffy Filler Battle * Momonga vs. Doma Manga and Anime differences In the anime version of the Marineford Arc, Momonga is seen fighting Doma. Trivia * His name seems to be based on the scientific name of the Japanese dwarf flying squirrel, Pteromys momonga. * His entire crew temporarily had mohawk hairstyles like Momonga after being surprised by Hancock's behavior. References External Links * Momonga - Wikipedia article about the animal Momonga's name matches. Site Navigation de:Momonga Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters